


Butterflies

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a big gay crush on Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This was titled butterflies in my notes so and this is extremely bad but it's a short idea I had so

Joseph Trohman was not, _whatsoever_ , gay. And he was _especially_ not gay for Andrew Hurley. Anyone who thought so was crazy. _Especially_ Pete.

"You just gotta go for it, dude. I did and look how it turned out!" Pete tells him one day, Patrick curled next to him. Pete lifts Patrick's chin and places a sloppy, smacking kiss on his lips. "Best decision of my life. Seriously." Pete finishes, beaming. Patrick has a grumpy, yet fond look on his face.

"If I say it was the greatest day of my life, will that make your already huge ego explode?" Patrick asks dryly. Pete nods. "It was the worst day of my life." Patrick says, making Pete exclaim with protest.

Pete looks up at Joe, whose still standing there. "Let's just say Andy has a huge gay crush on you, too. Then you can sweep him off his oddly tiny feet and ride off into the sunset and be gay together." Pete explains. Joe thinks it over. Maybe Andy has a gay crush on him. Maybe. Joe really hopes he does. "But you'll never know unless you try, dude."

Joe snorts. "Yeah, okay. And if he does and it doesn't work out?" Joe asks, and wait, he wasn't supposed to admit his gay crush. Joe supposes everyone knew already. Joe thinks about what would happen if he told Andy and they did get together, only to break up. He knows that wouldn't be good. But Pete dating Patrick for as long as he has had been a surprise to all of them. Pete didn't have the best record with long-term relationships, but here he was, three years later and in love with Patrick.

"Then that wouldn't be very good. But that won't happen. I've seen the gay way Andy looks at you." Pete says. Joe's heart rate picks up at that.

"Are you serious?" Joe asks him, keeping his breathing even.

"As a heart attack." Pete says solemnly. Patrick nods beside him, face serious. "Go get some of that great Andy Hurley ass." Pete yelps when Patrick hits him. "Hey! I'm just sayin'... Besides, your ass is the best." Pete consoles his boyfriend. But really, Andy does have a great ass.

Joe nods. "I'll be back, hopefully after we kiss and do other very gay things." Pete salutes him and lets Patrick climb into his lap. Joe heads into the bunk areas where he knows Andy will be. He's starting to get nervous, those butterflies forming in his stomach.

Andy's reclined, reading a book. "Oh, hey." Andy greets him absently, not looking up. "What's up?"

Joe fidgets before blurting, "I have a giant gay crush." Andy drops the book to his chest and looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? On who? Don't tell me it's Patrick, Pete would probably beat you to death." Andy says, voice as cute as ever. Not that Joe notices how his voice is cute, or the way he has a smirk on his face.

"Not Patrick. Though I'd bang him if we weren't friends and he wasn't taken." Joe says, adding the second part thoughtfully. "Um, this dude is really cool and out of my league. Like, one hundred percent out of my league."

"It's Travie, isn't it? Yeah, sorry, he's definitely out of all our leagues." Andy shakes his head. Joe rolls his eyes, even though it's true. Joe takes a deep breath and gestures for him to scoot over. Andy does, and Joe climbs in and settles next to him.

"Actually, it's-" Joe's cut off by Andy's lips suddenly on his. He's stunned for a moment, until he realizes that hey, Andy Hurley's lips are on his and he's kissing him. Joe kisses back, curling his arms around his neck.

"Me?" Andy asks when they break apart, forehead to his. Joe nods, feeling dizzy with happiness. "Great, because I have a giant gay crush on you too." Andy confesses, lips twitching. Joe sighs in relief. Thank God.

"Awesome. Now can we do gay things?" Joe asks. He really wants to see Andy naked, ready for him. Really wants to hear his moans.

There's laughter from outside the bunk room. "No gay stuff while we're on the bus!" Pete shouts.

Joe's kind of annoyed. "Where was the rule when you two were fucking last night?" Joe shouts back. Seriously, when did that rule ever exist for them?

"It's not my fault that Patrick's loud in bed!" Joe shakes his head at this, because it kind of is. Andy is laughing beside him, body shaking.

"Get the fuck off the bus or you'll hear us fucking." Andy shouts, still laughing. He can hear Patrick telling Pete something and then footsteps away from the door. Joe turns back to Andy and grabs his waist.

"So, can we do gay stuff now?" He asks, softer now. Andy nods and pecks his lips.

"Please." Andy confirms, nodding his head. Joe will have to remember to thank Pete later.


End file.
